The Battle For Survival
by michaelaanneschultz
Summary: Two years after Dan's disappearance: Keith was feeling alone and then a call is sent about a war against Gundalia and Neathia has been raging on for two years. The Resistance goes and begins to fight. they capture the commander of the Azulian army, a woman by the name of Katherine, fiancee to the prince and feelings begin to brew between Keith and Kat.(OC) Is there love in the air.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

_**The Battle For Survival**_

_**Chapter One : The Call**_

Spectra POV

I have felt so alone lately. It has been years since I last saw the earthlings. Mira and Ace are together now, Baron has a girlfriend too, and I don't believe that. Mira, was away for what felt like forever and she came back and she was so happy to see Ace and I. Gus, he is still around for me too. I have even become distant from my partner Helios. I just sit on my veranda, just relaxing and breathing in the open air. It's fabulous here, and I got rid of the mask at last. It took me long enough.

"Keith." A voice cooed softly. I hate it when my peace and tranquility is disturbed. It frustrates me. "Keith don't ignore me." The voice growled.

"what is it Mira." I growled angrily as I remained in my place.

"I was just checking in on you." she said sadly. "sorry to bother you." she said sadly.

"Mira wait." I said calmly. I climbed off of the railing and walked up to my crying little sister. I pull her into a hug. "don't cry little sister." I said calmly.

"I am just worried about you Keith, that's all." She said as she pulled away and looked up at me. "tell me what is wrong Keith."

"I am fine Mira, you have nothing to worry about." I said as I kissed her forehead. I smile at her and she smiled too. "go and see Ace. I know that it makes you happy to see you boyfriend." I said calmly.

"thanks Keith." She said happily as she pulled out her phone and dialled Ace. "hey... yes I miss you too..." she was walking away and her voice was becoming distant and now it was silent. I go and head to my lab where Helios practically lives as well as my lab assistant Gus.

"morning master Spectra." Gus said happily as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Gus, I thought that you would be calling me by my normal name by now." I said calmly as I touched my hologram desk and lifted my hand up and my screen appeared. I opened a few pages and started working once again. I was trying to finish some new technology I had been working on. It is similar to the battle suits that Mira had been working on but mine was more developed and I was working on a new Baku-meter and I was developing a portable teleportation system. "Gus, increase the gradient of the power source to seventy percent and bring the alternate down to sixty percent and test."

"yes Master Spectra." Gus spoke calmly as he taped and swiped across his screen. "test beginning now." He said with a final tap and I anxiously watched my new technology materialize from my holographic creator. I was hoping that it would work this time. I had been trying for months to get this complete. "almost there." I said as I anxiously awaited to see if it would work.

"master Spectra, it isn't working." Gus said calmly. "we need to stop."

"no!" I growled. "it's going to have to work!" I shouted. Suddenly a burst of light happened and then suddenly it materializes in front of my eyes. It was magnificent. I stretch my hand out and I grab the new gizmo, that I just created.

"it worked." Helios said in disbelief.

"it worked Master Spectra. I am sorry, I doubted you Master Spectra." Gus said in disbelief.

"never mind Gus." I said calmly. "it's finally complete." I said as I happily examined my new and improved, portable teleporting Baku-pod. Suddenly something appeared on my cyber desk screen. It was a video.

"_Ke...th...Kei...th...can you hear...Keith come in..." It was a very distorted but it was visible enough. The person on the screen had red clothing on, the person had brown hair. There was only one person I knew who wore red clothing._

"Dan, is that you." I said as I tried to see the picture clearly. The person nodded. The others told me that he had been missing for two years now.

"_Keith... oh man, it is so good to get a hold of you." _why was he calling me. There was explosions behind him.

"Dan, where are you." I asked as I tried to examine his surroundings.

"_dude, you got to help me. I am on Gun..."_ but before he finished his sentence an explosion happened and I heard Dan scream.

"DAN!" I yelled as I saw him lying on the floor.

"_fall back! FALL BACK NOW!" _a voice yelled in the distance. Someone picked up Dan._ "Dan, wake up." _He desperately tried to wake Dan up. _"Man down. Help!" _a group of what appeared to be Gundalian soldiers picked Dan up off f the floor. It appeared to be Ren_. "help us. Gundalia and Neathia is at war!_" he was able to yell before the screen went black_._

"Gus, call Mira, Ace and Baron now. Tell them to bring their bakugan too and make sure that they are geared up."

"yes Master Spectra." Gus quickly left.

"Helios." I spoke mellifluously.

"yes master." He spoke as he landed on my shoulder softer than a snowflake on the tip of your nose.

"it's time to get back to work once again." I said as I opened the glass case that sealed my mask away all of these years. "come on Helios, it's time to get the vestal destroyer out for a new test run." I say as I place my mask on and it activates. I open my draw and I pull out my Baku-pod and I grab my cloak. I slip into my coat comfortably and I await for the resistance arrival.

"we are ready." Mira said calmly.

"let's go." I said as I we stood on the teleporting platform and I pushed the button and we arrived on the Vestal destroyer. "Gus, set a course for earth, Marucho's mansion." Time to go.

Runo POV

"seriously. I cannot find Dan. I have searched every possible location for Dan but I can't find him anywhere Runo." Marucho said calmly. What were we to do.

"_master Marucho, there is something you should see outside." _Kato spoke through the telecom. We opened the screen video and saw a gigantic ship.

"we have company." Marucho said calmly. We all headed onto the room and anxiously waited for them to come down. It was Spectra, Gus, Mira, Ace and Baron. What were they here?

"hello guys." Shun said calmly. They had a look of uncertainty and worry on their faces.

"we have something that you need to see now." Mira said worriedly. "it's about Dan." Oh no. What is going on.

An hour later...

"GUNDALIA!" shun yelled. We were all shocked, especially after the video we just saw. "he has been fighting a war on Gundalia for two years." He said as he started pacing.

"shun, calm down. We all need to be calm." Julie spoke calmly. But before anyone knew it, everyone was screaming and yelling at each other.

"Guys, calm down." I spoke calmly but no one was listening. Julie was arguing with Mira, ace and Baron were arguing, Gus and Spectra were arguing with Shun. "Guys stop it." I said a little louder. No one is listening. I was cross now. "EVERYONE, BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN NOW BEFORE I START THROWING PUNCHES AND CHAIRS!" I yelled furiously and everyone went mute and sat down on the nearest chair.

"dude just stop it." They were starting again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I kicked a chair and snapped it's one leg. I closed my eyes and breathed in calmly. In, out, in, out. I was calm. "now, are we done or do I have to break another chair leg." They all shook their heads. "good, now we know so far that Gundalia and Neathia are at war but not with each other."

"correct." Spectra said calmly.

"so what is our plan of attack." Mira said calmly.

"well according to the video, Ren called out for help. So that is our plan. We answer them by going to help Gundalia and Neathia." Marucho spoke out knowingly.

"well, I have got something new that will help out on Gundalia. New version Baku-pod with a special and portable teleportation system." Spectra spoke out happily.

"there are some people, I know who can help." I say happily. "Jake, Alice." Everyone nods in agreement with me. "I will give them a call." I say happily.

"we need to get them here as soon as possible. We need to leave soon." Shun said calmly and excitedly for some reason.

"while you do that, we will get the new Baku-pods ready." Keith said calmly. "let's go Marucho."

"Keith, give Runo the one you have so she can get the two." He handed me a brand new Baku-pod. It was amazing. I put around my wrist. "it will match to you attribute."

"ok." I didn't need to be told how to use this. "Alice Gehabich, Moscow, Russia. Teleport." I said as I closed my eyes and when I opened them I am in front Alice's house. Here we go.

Meanwhile on Gundalia...

Ren POV

"how is he doing Ren." Emperor Nurzak asked politely as he examined Dan in his unconscious state. He was so badly hurt in that last battle and he hasn't woken up yet.

"that attack did a number on him. He is a comatose state and we have no clue how long it will be before he comes back." I said sorrowfully.

"he needs a break boy. He left his friends two years ago without telling them to come and help us."

"he didn't tell them because we asked him not to." I said in a frustrated tone. "he left his girlfriend Runo, and his family and his closest friends to help us. Well now it's time fr them to help. That commander is going to pay." I growled.

"yes, the emperor of Azule will pay." Nurzak said as he left. I watched Dan. His wounds were healing slowly but I don't know how long it will be before he would wake up. Gundalia needs him. Neathia is on the verge of being captured and Gundalia is still fighting strong. But we have no hope without him and now that the resistance is coming so both Neathia and Gundalia might just have a chance.

Somewhere on a distant planet...

Nobody POV

A laugh echoed throughout the palace of Azule.

"father, when is she coming home. When is my fiancee going to return." A young voice asked softly.

"my son, she will come home soon. She is one of the greatest Azulian war commanders in existence. " the emperor said to his son calmly. "she will come home soon my son, and you will become king and queen of all the dimensions in the world." He started laughing evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Go

**A special shout out to my first reviewer. Thank You to KathyxDan. I hope you enjoy this chapter. oh and in the first chapter, I forgot to say that**

**I do not own Bakugan, only the plot and fictional characters that I created.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's begin.**

* * *

_**The Battle For Survival**_

_**Chapter Two : Time To Go**_

Spectra POV

I have never had to make so many things like this. I had to add two extra one to make and spares too.

"Keith, how is it going." A voice asked quietly as if trying not to be a bother.

"Great Mira. Is Runo back yet." I asked as another Baku-pod materialized.

"She is back with both Jake and Alice." Mira assured me. Suddenly a video popped up out of thin air.

"Brawlers Resistance, it is I, Nurzak, Emperor of Gundalia." I gasp.

"Get the others now." I yelled. Marucho walked in with Gus and they saw the video.

"Emperor Nurzak." Marucho said in a surprised tone.

"Marucho." He replied calmly. Soon the others came in. "So this is the Earth and Vestal resistance." I nod. "Brawlers, Gundalia and Neathia are at war with a distant planet. The planet of Azule. Their armies are powerful and merciless and their Emperor is ten times worse."

"What is his goal. I mean attacking two planets at once." Marucho said as he fixed his glasses.

"Same as always, conquer and rule. Dimension domination." Ace said as he folded his arms.

"So you are the famous Runo Misaki." Nurzak said as he scanned Runo.

"Yes. How do you know my name." She asked nervously.

"Dan. He always spoke highly of you." He said with a smile.

"Wait. You said he always spoke highly of me. That's the past tense, what has happened to Dan." She said tearfully.

"The last battle when he got in contact with Specta, he was hit by a powerful attack. He is in a comatosed state. He was the only one with strength to fight against the Azulian Commander of the army that is on Gundalia." Runo was frozen. As was I.

"Will he be ok." Runo asked worriedly.

"He will alright, I promise." He assured Runo. She was still worried. "I know that this is a lot to ask of you once again brawlers but Gundalia and Neathia need your help. They are using bakugan and weaponary. We need you to fight with us once again." He asked calmly.

"Jake, Marucho and I are in." Shun said strongly.

"I am in too. I am not going to let Dan go again." Runo said sternly. "I am not getting left behind again."

"Us either." Julie said for both her and Alice.

"Right. We are going with." Alice said confidently.

"You can count the resistence in." Mira said for Ace, herself and Baron.

"I will go." Gus said calmly.

"I am in. I have a few things that can help. We are coming." I said calmly as the video disappeared. "Let's go."

"Wait there one thing I have to do before we go. It won't take long, I promise." Runo begged.

"Ok, we will be waiting for you." I said calmly. She left. The others went to get ready. Hold on Dan, we are coming.

Runo POV

I was outside Dan's house. I visited Dan's mom every day. She was really worried Dan as was I. she deserved to know where Dan was. I reach my hand out and knock on the door.

"coming!" the voice yelled excitedly. It happens every time cause she thinks that Dan has come home. The door opens and her smile vanished. "oh, hello Runo. It's good to see you, please come in." she said sadly. She is miserable. She calmly sat down on the coach. "it's good to see you Runo."

"um Mrs Kuso, we found Dan." I said nervously. Her facial expression changed. "he needs our help so we are going to help him. I will make sure that we bring him back. I promise." She hugged me.

"please, bring my baby boy back home soon. Please bring him home." She sobbed on my shoulder.

"I will." I said happily. "I will, I promise." I released her and I stood up. "I have to go and help Dan and I am not staying behind again." I said happily.

"safe travels Runo." I smile but suddenly I am being teleported away. "bye Runo, good luck." She yelled as she waved good bye. I waved back as I vanished. I was on the vestal destroyer and everyone was there.

"ready to go Runo." Spectra asked calmly.

"let's go." I said calmly as my bakugan sat on my shoulder.

"Vestal Destroyer, to Gundalia!" he yelled as the dimensional gate appeared in front of us. Here we go. To Gundalia we go.

Meanwhile on Gundalia

Ren POV

"HOLD ON LINEHAULT!" I yelled as he was being crushed by the Azulian Commander's bakugan.

"I can't hold on much longer Ren." Linehault yelled as he struggled to survive.

"Ha ha ha. You are weak Gundalian. You call yourself a commander, how pathetic." The Azulian Commander spoke calmly.

"You will pay for what ypu did to Dan, Kate. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" I yelled furiously.

"Such foolishness, believing in something called hope and friendship. How pathetic you Gundalians are. Eversince your emperor died, you have become weak." Grrrr. "He saw the potential in bakugan. They are nothing but weapons and nothing.

"Bakugan's are our friends not our weapons. They are our partners not our weapons." I yelled defensively. "You know nothing about the feeling of friendship you witch."

"Watch your mouth, I am not only a commander, I am future wife to Prince Demon of Azule. I battle for him. You had better learn to respect royalty. Anyone who speaks of friendship with Bakugan will die but they will watch their partners die first. Haos Pegasus, crush that pittiful and weak creature." She commanded and the bakugan obeyed. Linehault was losing grip on his staff and it was snapping.

"LINEHAULT!" I yelled to my bakugan.

"Ren get off now. Leave me." My partner said as he used what strength he had to fight for as long as he could.

"I am not leaving. We go down together." I said as I remained on Linehaults shoulder. I wasn't going to leave him behind. "We are in this together no matter what!" I said as Linehault looked at me.

"Together no matter what." He said happily.

"How pathetic. Oh well. Now falls, Ren Krawler, Gundalian Army's Commander. Haos Pegasus, destroy him." She was getting ready to activate another ability. "Ability Activate, Haos Ex..."

"ability activate, Supreme Jet Shot." A voice yelled and laser shot at Pegasus.

"look out Pegasus." Kate yelled as Pegasus leapt off of Linehault just dodging the attack. "where did that come from."

"it's rude to threaten to destroy people." A familiar voice said angrily. I see and group of bakugan surround Linehault and I.

"marucho!" I yelled as I saw him arrive with his team.

"hey Ren." He yelled back at me. I saw a large ship, I remember it from when Magmel was here. It was that vestal's, the one that they called Spectra Phantom. Linehault stood up weakly and the others came next to me.

"hey Katherine, it's all of us against you." I yelled happily. She was rather upset. "you have absolutely no chance. Just surrender now and save yourself the trouble of being walloped."

"don't underestimate me foolish Gundalian. Your bakugan have no chance against Pegasus, ability activate, Haos Force Wave." Her bakugan stared glowing and a wave of energy burst out and knocked us to the ground. Everyone's bakugan reverted back to ball form. We were all lying and kneeling on the floor. "ha ha ha, such a shame Ren, your beloved princess Fabia, it's so sad that you won't be able to protect her you young and gullible Gundalian filth."

"what have you done to her." I screamed angrily. What has happened to Fabia.

"Neathia is losing this war, there is no telling how long she can keep her kingdom together against Commander Zenith. Soon he will have Neathia for his emperor and soon he will have Fabia as his bride." She laughed evilly. "come on Pegasus, let's put them out of their misery." The Pegasus began charging at us.

"ability activate, Dragon NR Gear!" a deep voice yelled. And an attack shot at Pegasus and the bakugan reverted back to ball form.

"what, Pegasus NO!" she yelled angrily as she picked up her defeated bakugan. "Who dares defy the Emperor of Azule." Kate yelled. Suddenly a large dragonoid bakugan landed in front of us.

"as the partner to Dan Kuso, leader of the battle brawlers, I, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid defy you." Drago, wait who is with him.

"and as Emperor of Gundalia, I dare." Nurzak appeared on Drago's shoulder. "be gone foul witch." Kate growled.

"you will pay for this act of treason Nurzak." She said angrily. "Gundalia will fall because of you and Emperor Diablo will rule all worlds. Gundalia will cease to exist." She looked at me. "good bye brawlers." She turned round and as she walked away she disappeared.

"emperor Nurzak, thank you." I said as I bowed. "thank you Drago." I said happily.

"what has happened to Dan." Runo asked fearfully.

"he is still in his coma, you should go to him Runo." Drago said calmly. "I know we have a lot of explaining to do, so follow me." Nurzak said as he climbed off of Drago's hand. "thank you Drago."

"it was an honor to battle with you Nurzak. Runo, let me take you to Dan." Drago said as he placed his hand on the ground. Runo calmly climbed on.

"I will see you guys there." She said as Drago placed her gently on his shoulder. And with that he flew off.

"Ren, who was that woman who was attacking you." Marucho asked calmly.

"she was once my friend but now she is nothing but a Commander of the Azulian Army and fiancée to the emperor's son. I will tell you everything, you need to know soon enough. But right now, we have to find a way to get Dan back." I said confidently. We need him back.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Believe This

_**The Battle For Survival**_

_**Chapter **__**Three **__**: **__**I Don't Believe This**_

Spectra POV

I calmly landed the Vestal Destroyer and I followed the group into the palace. It was rather unique. We entered a gigantic room with a magnificent cyber desk. There were seats all the way around it.

"Please, sit." Emperor Nurzak said as he sat at the head. Each seat had an attribute sign on it. I presume the one on the other end is for Dan. I sit next to Ren while everyone takes their seat. Runo's seat was empty too.

"Emperor Nurzak, Ren, please start from the beginning." Shun asked politely.

"Two years ago, everything was peaceful on Gundalia. We received a distress message from Neathia, warning us of the attack. They were already under siege so I sent a group to Neathia. Paige went with some other soldiers to Neathia and that's when it happened." Nurzak spoke sadly.

"Out of nowhere, they came. Their armies flooded the cities, taking and destroying everything they could. Our armies did their best to fight them off but we were weak, Ren, Mason and I were the strongest brawlers here, and we were defeating them easily but then she came." Ren spoke angrily. "Katherine Walgreen. She was like no other brawler. She is the reason, we called Dan."

"She isn't like any battler that has ever been seen. She has Dan's skills, Marucho's calculating, precise and accurate planning of strategy, she had the hand to hand combat skills of Shun, she had the grace and elegance in battling and she had the strength of Jake and he is rather well built." Nurzak spoke. "She was the perfect molded warrior, and that is why she is Commander of the army of Azule that stands here on Gundalia." Wow, incredible, she was like the ultimate opponent. "She has darkness that consumes her."

"Her bakugan partner is Haos Pegasus. A perfect disciplined and fierce bakugan. Like none ever seen before. Unstoppable, obeying Kate's every order, never holding back. Kate's treats her bakugan as nothing more than a weapon of pure destruction." Ren spoke as he leaned on against the table.

"They treat us as weapons, not as friends and partners. They all follow the route that Emperor Barodius followed. To seek the ultimate power to reign over all worlds. Neathia, Gundalia, New Vestroia, Vestal, Earth," Drago spoke slowly. "Dan and I couldn't let our friends down. We were asked to come alone, we didn't want to but we had to."

"We understand." Shun said calmly. "Ren, tell us more about Katherine." He asked inquisitively.

"She isn't just a Commander. She is bride to the Emperor's son, Prince Demon of Azule. She is kind and caring to her people but she is ruthless and fierce in battles. She never holds back. You saw how powerful her partner was, wiped every bakugan in front of her and only Drago, took her down a peg." I couldn't believe my ears. "She was the reason Dan is in the state he is in. It's almost as if he is suspended in animation because he is still here but not here at the same time."

"Weird." Julie said as she scratched her chin. Everyone was deep in thought.

"I had asked Dan to get a hold of you Spectra, while I had his back but Kate tricked me. She diverted an attack at Dan and he was hit pretty hard. He had some information about something, very important information that he wanted to share before this happened." Ren spoke sadly. "If I had payed attention, Dan wouldn't have gotten hurt." He blamed himself.

"Ren, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault man." Jake assured Ren.

"Guys, we can't sit here, waiting for Dan t wake up. We need a plan, that we can use to our advantage." Ace said knowingly.

"I agree, the Azulian armies have powerful weaponry but so do we." I said confidently as everyone stared at me. "Do I have to explain everything? My ship, the Vestal Destroyer. I didn't spend years sitting around, I improved the ship. It has some of the most advanced technology and weaponry in the universe."

"Indeed, it is your greatest asset." Gus spoke responsibly. "All it needs if a few people who understand the mechanisms of vestal technology beside myself, Spectra, Mira and Baron." He said calmly.

"I know it rather well." A voice echoed. A video appeared. It was Runo. "I understand everything about vestal technology."

"But you will not be able to battle often." I said calmly.

"It doesn't matter, you need me, let me help." She begged. "I have to do my part, I am staying behind the lines and I am helping everyone. Spectra please, Dan would want me to be safe." She pulled that protection

"If you insist." I said calmly. "Alright

"But guys, it is not just Gundalia under siege, Neathia needs us too. We can't just protect here, we need to help them too." Ren said standing up.

"Correct. We make two teams. One will head to Neathia and the other will remain here." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Emperor Nurzak, Fabia needs me, Neathia needs me. I may be commander here but I can't lose Fabia, she is my everything sir." Ren begged. "Spectra, please take over for me as commander." He loves that Neathia queen.

"I will do as you ask." I said calmly.

"Very well Ren, head to Neathia. Marucho, Jake, Alice, Mira, Julie and Mason head to Neathia. Shun, Spectra, Ace, Baron, Gus and Runo, will remain here." Nurzak spoke wisely.

"Thank you emperor Nurzak." Ren said calmly. "We leave tonight as soon as possible. If we need the Destroyer we will call." I nod.

"It is at your service." I said calmly.

"Emperor Nurzak, I request that Dan be placed on the Vestal Destroyer and under constant supervision and surveillance on the destroyer. Runo will watch him there." I said calmly. "As much as I trust your doctors, they will be coming after Dan and he is vulnerable in his current state."

"Very well. He will transported tonight onto the ship and our best doctors will go with to monitor him as well." I nod.

"Of course. I will keep you updated on his condition." I assured Emperor Nurzak.

"Alright everyone, get ready." Nurzak said as he left. Everyone scattered. Mira came to me.

"Keith, promise me that you will stay safe." I hugged her.

"I promise." I said as I squeezed her tight. "Stay safe mira."

"I will." She said as she pulled away and dried her tears. "Take care of Ace for me." I smile and nod. "Oh and Gus, watch his back and watch yours."

"I will miss Mira." Gus said as he shook her hand. She smiled and left and ran into Ace's arms. I sigh, I hate seeing her so hurt when they separate but he has a duty and so does she. "master Spectra, shall we get some Gundalians to help with moving Dan onto the destroyer."

"yes." I said as we left the room. "The sooner the better."

Shun POV

Alice was sobbing into my chest. I hated seeing her cry. "Alice, I will be safe, I promise." I said as I held her close.

"I couldn't stand losing you shun." She said miserably. I took her face in my hands and looked down into her tear filled eyes. "This isn't good bye forever, before you know it, we will be sitting on the roof of your house watching the snow fall and staring at the stars." I said happily. She began to smile. "Dry your tears, because, neither of us are going to die before we see each other again. I swear it." I said as I used my thumbs to dry her tears.

"I haven't brawled in so long shun, I am not sure that I am ready for this." She said nervously.

"You are ready. Think of it as putting masquerade's mask on, he got his ideas and strategies from you. Use that to your advantage. This is your moment to show the universe what Alice Gehabich is made of." I said dramatically. Alice began to laugh.

"Shun, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." She said as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I too hated being away from her but if we were to win this war, we would have to go our separate way but just for now. It's not forever.

"Neither would I, Alice, neither would I." I said happily as I embraced her.

Runo POV

I have never seen anyone so peaceful before. He was so peaceful. I didn't understand it. I had never seen anyone out like this before. He had so many scars, it was almost unbearable. Just like when he left that day when we were having his party. Learning why he left, I do forgive him. He is a hero after all.

"Runo, how is doing." A voice asked as the door raise open. It was Drago.

"Still the same as when I had arrived here. I am glad to be staying here. At this stage, even though he is in this state, it is still so good to see him again." I said with a smile on my face. "I just wish that this what like the time I arrived just in the nick of time to send you the battle suits." I sigh as I look at Drago sitting on my shoulder. I turn to Tigrerra. "You know, I wish I could just yell, YOU HEARD HIM GET UP! Quit lying down on the job, WAKE UP! And then he would groan and then he would wake up and everything would be alright." I look right at Dan.

"Dan is strong Runo. Like they said, he will be safe on the destroyer out of harm's way. And you will be right there with him until he wakes up." I sigh.

"Milady, he will be fine." Tigrerra assured me. I sigh. Suddenly I hear the door open. I turn and see Gus and Spectra being followed by some Gundalian nurses.

"We have come to take him to the Vestal Destroyer." Gus said calmly. I sigh as I move away from Dan as they pick him up and place him on their stretcher and they put an oxygen mask on him. They strapped him onto the bed and covered him with a blanket and they tucked it under him. Suddenly a cover encased Dan and there was no opening at all. "This is a special chamber developed for transportation, especially for people in Dan's case." He said knowledgably. I nod.

"Come on people, let's get him moved now." Spectra said calmly. They wheeled Dan away and I followed. I want Dan to be ok. I want him to be alright.

Meanwhile at the Palace of Azule…

Katherine POV

I was wearing my beautiful flowing nightgown. It was cool and refreshing. I just stood in thought. That dragonoid is absolutely incredible; I wonder how that Gundalia got an ally as powerful as that. The earthling was something special too. He had a natural ability when it came to brawling but I took care of him. If I could get rid of that bakugan then Gundalia would fall.

"Love, is something troubling you." A voice spoke as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I am just worried that I have let your father down again." I said sadly. "If I can't defeat a stupid bakugan, then how will I manage as being your empress, my love?" I said calmly as I sighed.

"Kate, father is proud of you. I wish that you would give up your position so you could be here with me." I pull away.

"I have to do this Demon." I cried. I turn away from him. "you don't realize how important this is to me, you only care about what you want not ever about what I want." I sobbed as the tears poured rapidly from my eyes.

"Love, please don't say that." He begged.

"No, I can't marry you." I said sadly.

"That's impossible because you are programmed to never leave me." He said calmly. What did he just say?

"I am a person Demon, not a personal thing." I said angrily as I turned to him.

"No you are not Kate. You don't exist, you are nothing but a created thing programmed to love me and to do things that are wrong." He said knowingly. He immediately realized what he had just said.

"I am not real. I am just a thing created so you wouldn't be alone. That is all I am." I shouted. He came up to me but I turned my back to him. "I hate you, I can't believe that you would lie to me after all of these years

"Tomorrow, you won't remember a thing that just happened." He said as he pushed hard against my neck and everything went dark…

Demon POV

I carried her limp body to the lab. He dress trailed behind me and her skin was pale and lifeless.

"She found out the truth again didn't she?" Father asked as I walked into the lab. I nod as I lay her down on the examining table. "Son, she isn't a toy you know." My father stated. I groan.

"I don't care father. She is mine to use and no-one else's." I yelled. My father was infuriated.

"You seem like me even more, every single day. I am proud of you son. You will make a fine Emperor of the Universe." My father said as he patted my shoulder. "Get her up, she needs to go to battle tomorrow and she will be victorious, and Gundalia will fall."

"It will be the most glorious victory of the century." I spoke proudly. I see the colour returning to Kate's face. And her eyes start to flutter open. "Hello my dear." I said sweetly." She smiled.

"Hi." She said happily. All she needed was a reboot. I helped her sit up. "What happened." She said as she yawned.

"You passed out, you had a long day." My father said calmly. "Looks like you need some more rest my dear." He said softly as Kate yawned.

"Come on." I said as I picked her up bridal style. "You have another big battle tomorrow." I said as I carried her out of the lab and to my room. I lay her on my bed and she instantly fell asleep. I smirk. I am so proud of my little creation; it will never have any feelings, only one order, to love me and only me. I laugh inside as I leave the room. This is just perfect. I can just reboot her if she finds me cheating on her once we are married. It is so perfect, soon I will rule over all of the Dimensions. I climb under the blankets and I pull my creation close to me and I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Their Separate Ways

_**The Battle For Survival**_

_**Chapter **__**Four**__**: **__**Their Separate Ways**_

Ren POV

I was all packed. I would be able to see Fabia again. She needs me and so does Neathia. We were going to be teleported from that gigantic ship onto Neathia. And they had some knew gear for us. I once again put on my Neathia Castle nights uniform. It hadn't been that long since I wore this. I hope that the others were ready, cause the sooner we get there the better it will be. I still haven't forgotten about Linehault's forbidden power. It can be used in both ways, the destructive was and the healing way.

"Ren, are you alright. " My partner asked as he rested on my shoulder. "You seem troubled about things Ren."

"I am Linehault, I am worried about Fabia, I am worried about Neathia, I am worried about Gundalia. I mean the Vestal, he will be the Commander. I don't doubt his strength and skill but still, I am rather worried."

"Ren, Gundalia is going to be safe. We have the brawlers and they will never let us down." A voice spoke from behind me.

"I know Mason but I can't help but worry." I said calmly.

"Ren, do not worry, she will be fine." He said calmly. "She is one tough cookie you know." Suddenly the safety alarm went off. "What now." I growled as Mason and I ran through the hallways to the battle room. Everyone was gathered there. A video had appeared.

_"Ren, Nurzak... Help...Neat...is fall...Help. Neathia is falling, help." _Fabia screamed.

_"Your majesty, we must go." _Captain Elright yelled.

_"I am not leaving. Please help."_ She begged. The connection went dead.

"Guys get on the Destroyer NOW!" I yelled to the team assisting me. They all had castle knight outfits on. Marucho had his uniform on and so did Jake. Alice had on one similar to Fabia's but it had no legs and a pair of low heels and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, Mira had one just like it and it was Subterra attributed, Julie's was the same except her hair was down and Mason had one identical to Jake's. We all ran onto the destroyer and Spectra led us to the teleport room.

"Everyone had a chance to say good bye." Spectra asked and we all nodded. "Safe travels." He said as he activated the machine.

"Good luck guys." Emperor Nurzak yelled and I closed my eyes as we disappeared into dust. When I opened my eyes and we were on Neathia. It was a war zone.

"Guys, let's brawl." I said as I grabbed Linehault in my hand. "Bakugan Brawl," I yelled as I threw down Linehault, "bakugan stand," he opened up and a dark tornado swirled high. "Rise Darkus Linehault." I yelled as Linehault appeared. I went to Baku-pod. "Mobile assault vehicle activate." I commanded and Linehault leapt onto the machine that appeared in front of us. Come everyone, let's go." I said as I entered the compartment and sat in. Everyone was on their bakugan. "To Neathia Palace." I yelled as Linehault activated the machine and we zoomed off to the palace.

Meanwhile at the Palace...

Fabia POV

Everything was out of control. How did it come to this, war once again, fighting for survival instead of living in peace? It seemed so strange, we fought so hard when Gundalia invaded and we won but we are right back where we started.

"Come on Aranaut, take him out." I yelled as I activated my Bakugan's battle gear level three ability, and it immediately began charging up. The Haos light from his body was being absorbed by his battle gear.

"be gone, foul Azulian scum!" he yelled as his weapons engaged and powerful quadruple laser beams launched from his gear in a continuous flow that headed straight for the enemy's bakugan.

"Foolish young queen, meet your end." His activated an ability calmly saying, "ability activate, silent destroyer." The tall Darkus Warrior bakugan standing before me, with his powerful body, advanced spear and indestructible shield. He was the epitome of perfection and a powerful and magnificent role model of any bakugan who was sent into battle. He fluently spun his spear in a circular motion creating a large vacuum wave that absorbed the attack that I sent at him and instead of glowing white it turned purple. I was consumed with shock and doubt, it was impossible, he changed the attack's attribute, but how. "Go Darkus Excalibur, end her kingdoms suffering." Commander Zenith commanded.

"As you wish master." The warrior Said as the attack launched straight at me, not Aranaut.

"Good bye Queen Fabia Sheen of Neathia." The Commander shouted as I remained frozen on the spot.

"Fabia!" Aranaut cried as he ran in front of me and he took the attack for me.

"Aranaut NO!" I shouted as the forced wind rushed past me as I shielded my face with my hands and I watched as Aranaut reverted back to ball form and I was blown to the ground. I hit a sharp rock and I felt it pierce my flesh. I could see the blood stain forming on my white dress. I felt myself getting weak; everything was starting to get hazy and blurry.

"ha ha ha ha, such a pitiful sight to see such beauty and royalty lying on the floor dying slowly." Commander Zenith said as he knelt in front of me. I felt his hand clasp my neck. He lifted me into the air, as I was suspended off of the ground. I was struggling to breathe. "Say hello to Jin for me." I could see a light but I suddenly felt as though I was falling. My suspicions were confirmed when I hit the cold hard ground.

"Fabia, can you hear me." A voice I knew asked in a panicked and distressed tone. It was Ren.

"Ren." I said weakly as I felt myself being lifted up and I was against a warm chest and someone arms were around me. I looked up at him with tear swamped eyes. He was crying.

"Fabia, stay with me, you are going to be alright." He said worriedly. I was closing my eyes but Ren shook me awake. "Don't close your eyes on me Fabia." I nod once as Ren lifts me up. I just close my eyes and I feel Ren shaking me but I didn't open them. I could hear the panic in Ren's voice as he cried out for help and soon everything went dark…

Runo POV

Spectra had me at the cyber desk with Baron and Gus and we stood around the cyber desk.

"alright, do you understand the extended blades." I nod and Baron does too. "ok, now there something that you need to know Baron, Gus take him and go and teach it to him." Gus leads Baron away.

"shouldn't I go and learn it too incase things go bad." I said curiously.

"No, Runo, there is something that only you can know about. Not even Gus knows about this." He projected a gigantic weapon on the cyber desk. "it's call the backup." Ha ha ha, how original. "Runo!" Spectra clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Yes Spectra." I said as I pulled out of my day dream.

"Focus please. This is the only other thing that can save Gundalia and Neathia if the destroyer fails. It only needs one person to activate and run but it can only be activated on my command." I nod. "But it involves a huge amount of coding and activating programs."

"ok." I say calmly. I scan through the many multiple layers of coding. "I see the pattern so well. It is very precise and accurate. I can see the whole structure."

"very impressive." He said calmly. He handed me a blue cyber tablet. He placed his hand on the tablet and dragged it up bringing a live blue image of 'the backup' layout plan. "this is the whole design of the ship, it is highly powerful. Do not let anyone see this. All you need is the activation code. A fingerprint from one person on this ship who will do anything for anyone." I thought carefully. Baron no, me and Gus absolutely not, wait a second you idiot. There is only one person.

"Dan." I spoke calmly. Spectra nodded. "if there is no other chance, no other option. If the Vestal Destroyer fails, the unconscious Dan Kuso is our last hope."

"yes. It can only match a certain bakugan DNA strand. I am tasking you with something very important. You need to find the DNA strand from a bakugan that can activate the system. Find it because, I have a feeling we will need it soon." I nod.

"I agree. I will get right on it away." I hear footsteps. He quickly closes down the program and I make my tablet close down.

"we are all set master Spectra." Gus said calmly.

"good, is everything set." Baron nodded at Spectra. "we are ready for them." Spectra smiled. We were indeed ready for them.

Katherine POV

I couldn't sleep. I did not know why. I wasn't at all tired and I certainly wasn't at all weak. Last thing I remember, I was arguing with Demon and then everything went dark. I have to try and sleep.

"love, what is wrong." Demon said as he turned over and looked at me. His hand was against my cheek. I sigh. "come on Katherine, tell me what is wrong."

"demon, did you lie to me about what happened." He looked at me oddly.

"what do you mean Kate." He asked as he sat up. I did too. "why would I lie to you." He said calmly.

"Demon, don't lie to me please." I begged. Tears were forming. "demon, we were fighting, tell me what happened." I begged.

"we were fighting about you being the Commander. I am worried love, I am scared of losing you. I want you here with me, not dimensions away." He said calmly. I was tearing up anymore. "I know how important it is to you and you said that you couldn't marry me because I doubted you but I don't. I love you." I hug him. I was so happy.

"I love you too." I said calmly. Demon pulled away and looked at me. We stared at each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back. After a short moment we pull away from each other. I didn't care anymore about why we were fighting.

"come on Kate, you need to sleep." I smile and nod. Demon lay down and I lay with my head against his chest. It was so perfect. I close my eyes and I drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Plan Is In Hand

_**The Battle For Survival**_

_**Chapter **__**Five**__** :**__** A Plan Is In Hand**_

Katherine POV

The light of Azule's second sun shined brightly through the curtains of Demon's beautiful windows. I didn't sleep at all; I was too distracted by what happened. Why was he lying to me. I didn't understand. He never kept things from me. I changed my battling outfit today. Instead of wearing my usual jumpsuit and I changed it today. I was wearing a white miniature top with purple ribbon and wrapped around my neck. It was sleeveless and it fit comfortably. Then I wore a pair of white shorts with a purple waistband. I had a pair of white boots with purple laces. I left my hair down.

"Mistress, are you alright." My partner asked as she landed on my shoulder. Her voice was sweet calm and mellifluous. It was like music.

"I am alright Peg." I replied calmly. "We have a big battle today, and we will make Gundalia fall." I said happily as I stared at the royal crown that I would wear some day. It was magnificent. The gems shined brightly in the sunlight. I must leave now. Demon is still asleep. "Peg, do you have that feeling, like we may not return from this battle." I asked curiously as I walked towards the ships.

"You feel it too." She said calmly. "It is rather odd." She said in worry.

"Let's not worry about it. Let's just focus on the battle at hand." I said as we climbed onto the ship.

"Good morning captain. Ready." I nod. "Take off. Let's go and win this battle people." I stood in my spot and calmly watched the ship take off. A video screen popped up.

"Morning your majesty." I said to the king happily.

"I am so sorry that I missed you this morning." I smile.

"It is alright your majesty, please tell Demon I miss him." I asked politely.

"Of course. Good luck. Emperor out." The video ended and I sighed. Off to Gundalia.

Meanwhile on Gundalia on the Vestal Destroyer…

Spectra POV

Everything was too quiet; we hadn't received any confirmation from Ren or the others. I too was as worried as anyone else. But something else was bothering me. I was in my private lab working something.

"Master Spectra, this seems like an arb task that you are performing currently." My bakugan spoke.

"Helios, something is seriously bothering me about that Commander. I mean doing a history scan, I find nothing, absolutely nothing about her. She doesn't exist. How is that possible." I said curiously. "Wait a minute, what was the information that they had sent Dan out to find." I asked curiously. "I must see Emperor Nurzak at once." A siren alarm began trumpeting loudly through the Destroyer.

"Master Spectra, Azurian Army straight ahead." Gus spoke through the intercom.

"Get everyone to their battle stations now." I yelled as I started running towards the main deck. "Runo is in charge, Baron manage the ship with her, everyone else to War." I yelled as Gus, Shun, Ace and I headed to the teleportation panel.

"Good luck everyone." Runo said calmly as the teleportation unit began teleporting us onto the ground. All the Gundalia soldiers were now ready at last and their bakugan stood tall and ready for war. I too now stood on Helios's shoulder, calmly and not afraid of falling. Gus stood on Vulcan's shoulder, Ace stood calmly and cross armed on his bakugan partner, Darkus Midnight Percival's shoulder and Shun stood on Ventus Jaakor's shoulder. The army approached as we stood our ground. I saw Katherine standing on Haos Pegasus's shoulder.

"End this fight now and just surrender to the Emperor." Kate shouted. "Come on Ren. Just let it go."

"Ren isn't Commander anymore." I yelled calmly. "I am the new Commander, you wanted a war and now you got one." I said in defense and the army cheered at me words. "Gundalian Army. Charge." I yelled as bakugan began soaring up into the sky, others were shooting past me on Mobile Assault Vehicles, others were running past and some were attacking from behind.

"Azulian Army, engage." She yelled as the army raced towards us in the same manor. The other brawlers charged at the army and Helios started walking towards Kate as he bakugan came towards me. "you should have just left while you still could have." She said as she leapt off of her bakugan and so did I. "you should have stayed out of my way Vestal." She said as she drew a sword.

"My name is Spectra Phantom and you should have left Dan, Neathia and Gundalia alone." I growl as I draw my sword. "Helios, teach that bakugan some etiquette please." I said as Helios charged at Pegasus. Katherine charged at me and I charged at her.

Ren POV

They had retreated so that was good. I had gotten Commander Elright to activate the triple defense shield, the one that they used when Barodius invaded.

"But why was she battling Elright." I cried angrily.

"She didn't want to sit around and do nothing for her home." Elright defended.

"Then explain why she was left alone." I yelled back. "Why was your queen left to battle your opponent alone."

"She told me too Ren!" He yelled angrily and defensively as he sat down. I was gob smacked. "She asked me to go help others and I said no, but she ordered me to go so I couldn't refuse." He said sadly and calmly. " But just because you two are together doesn't mean that you can here and run a muck here and just because you made one sacrifice doesn't make you our savior. I have sacrificed more than you know." He said defensively as he stood up.

"I am trying to help. I chose to help Neathia instead of my home." I yelled back. He was stunned. "You weren't the only one who had to follow the rules but I begged Emperor Nurzak to come because I knew that Neathia and Fabia needed me more." I said calmly as I looked at Fabia. I watched calmly as the mask on her face fogged every time she breathed. It gave me a sense of relief.

"I was wrong about you Ren." Commander Elright said as stood next to me. "You aren't at all what I thought you were. Can you ever forgive me." He asked politely.

"There are no apologies necessary. You were doing your duty and I am doing mine." I said calmly but I was worried. The nurse comes out of the room and she came directly towards me and she is smiling.

"You may come in. She is perfectly fine." I sigh in relief as does Elright and the others. "The wound isn't to serious. She is perfectly fine. She should be awake soon." I smile. The nurse left and I went into the room. I sat on the chair near Fabia. Elright and the others were all right inside here next to me. The shields were holding fine so we were all safe for now.

Spectra POV

"Centurion Valor." Haos Pegasus yelled as she and Helios battled. I was fighting with Commander. She was extremely powerful and strong. There was something rather interesting about her though. She was unbelievable. Our swords clashed over and over again and it seemed to be going on and on forever. She wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Ahhhhh!" Helios yelled as he plummeted into the ground.

"Helios!" I yelled as I held my sword up, protecting myself from the commander's sword. I was distracted and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a sword to my throat.

"you should have backed down when you had the chance Spectra." She said calmly. "why don't you take off that mask of yours and let me see your face." She said as the tip of her sword tapped my mask. "well do I have to cut it off of your face." She cried. "take it off man."

"very well." I said as I sat up. She allowed me to stand up and I did. "you want to see my real face. As you wish fair lady." I bowed. I placed my hand on my mask and I deactivated it. I close my eyes as I pull my mask off of my face and I open my eyes and stare at her and I hold my mask to the ground. "now you see my face, what do you want." I said cruelly. She was stunned and shocked.

"so this is what a vestal like you looks like." She said as she pointed her sword at my throat. "prepare to die weakling." She pulled her sword back and I prepared for the blow when I heard a scream. She was suddenly being shot at by something. She started running and she was skillfully dodging the attacks but whatever was shooting at her was to good for her but she was hit with a beam and she fell to the floor. I got up and I picked up my sword and went to her. She sat up only to have my sword pointed at her throat. "what a turn of events. But at least I got to see your face and now I know who you are." She said evilly. "watch the capital fall." She said as I watched an army of ships head straight for the palace.

"no!" I shouted as the ships went towards the palace. We are all doomed, Gundalia is doomed.

"oh no you don't." a voice echoed. That voice, I knew it well. I watched as the vestal destroyer opened fire on the armada. Many ships hulls we penetrated by the powerful shots. Others turned and tried to defend themselves but my ship was all too strong.

"you think you have won." Kate said calmly. I look at her. "Azulian Slasher Engage." She yelled as a large ship appeared and headed straight towards the destroyer. It had a sharp blade and it smashed into my ship. What is she doing. A large hole was formed in the hull of my ship. I turn and see that Katherine has boarded a ship that is taking her to the hole. "say good bye to Dan Kuso forever." She laughed. She was after Dan.

"Runo, can you hear me. Dan is in trouble, I repeat Dan is in trouble. Protect him at all costs." I yelled through my com-set that I had on. Pegasus had vanished and Helios was out cold. How do I get up there.

Runo POV

_"Runo, can you hear me. Dan is in trouble, I repeat Dan is in trouble." _A voice echoed. I wake up and see on the screen, Kate entering the ship.

_"Kuso is as good as dead." _She said as she headed towards the room Dan is in. I turn and see Baron out cold too.

"Baron get up." I scream and he almost instantly wakes up. "We need to get to Dan now." He and I stand up and we start running. Every alarm was going off, the ship was breached and spectra warned me to protect Dan. Baron and I were running through the hall of the ship to the room where Dan was in. I can't let him die; I won't let him be murdered for doing the right thing.

"hurry Baron." I yelled as I galloped through the halls. I was glad that i did training with Dan sometimes cause it was paying off right now.

"I am right behind you." He yelled as he trailed behind me. I was glad that I wasn't wearing a skirt. My trousers and blouse were great for this. I hope we make it to Dan in time. We finally reach the door and we enter and I gasp when I see Katherine about to plunge a knife into Dan's heart.

Baron charged at her and got the knife from her and threw it to the floor. Kate went round and punched him in his face using a right uppercut. He swung at her but she ducked under it and punched him the gut. She hit him at least seven times before she delivered a knockout blow to his chin. He lay unconscious on the floor and she went to pick up the knife and I ran and stood in between her and Dan.

"get out of my way pest." She growled angrily. "or I will kill you." She threatened with the knife pointed in my direction. Ren wasn't kidding when he said that she was vicious.

"come and try. I won't move." I said protectively. I wasn't going to move.

"why do you care for such a person as he." She spoke angrily. "look how pathetic he is. Just let me kill him." She asked politely. She makes me sick.

"you won't lay a hand on my boyfriend ever." I defended. "he is nothing of what you think he is. He is honest, true, selfless, courageous and strong. He fights for other not himself. No one will ever match up to him ever." I said confidently. "if you are going to kill him, you will have to kill me first." I said as I got into a defensive position.

"you would do anything for him, just like I would do for my fiancé. I admire that about you but now you must die." She slashed my cheek with the blade and made a b-line for Dan but I tripped her to the ground before she could reach him. We were rolling on the floor and she was on top of me trying to stab me. "just give in."

"never." I growled as the knife pierce my shoulder. I growled in pain as she twisted the blade. She climbed off of me pulling the blade out of my shoulder. She had it to my throat. The blood dripped onto my neck and ran to the ground.

"enjoy the afterlife and you will see your boyfriend soon." She said as she prepared to jab the electronic black formed blade into my throat. I slowly watched it come down on me but I still had some fight let in me. I grabbed her hand holding the knife and I prevented her from stabbing me. Blood dripped off the tip of the blade onto my cheek. Even though everything was going blurry, I still fought. Blood poured from my open wound, as she forced the blade closer and closer to my throat. "give in. why do you still fight when you know that you cannot win."

"because I believe." I yelled as I pushed the blade away from me slowly.

"believe in what." Kate growled as she tried to overpower me.

"I believe in the power of friendship, I believe in my friends, I believe in myself." I growled. "but most of all, I believe in the power love. You know nothing of what true love is."

"I KNOW WHAT TRUE LOVE IS!" Kate growled.

"you know nothing of what love is. If you knew what love was, then you would be fighting on our side!" I growled as I plunged my knee, hard, into her stomach. She fell off of me and I stood up and grabbed a gun off of Dan. I pointed it at Kate.

"well done girlie." She said smugly. Wow, like I should feel so special, NOT! "you win this time. But I will be back." She turned round and started walking away.

"you aren't going anywhere." I said as I pulled the trigger and a beam shot at Kate and she fell to the ground and jerked around as she was electrocuted but the vestal style tazer I held in my hand. She stopped jerking around and she lay unconscious. "you are staying right here." I said as I grabbed a pair of electrocuted cuffs. "Baron, Tigrerra, let's go." I said as I kicked Baron awake.

"wow." He said in disbelief.

"hurry up Baron." I said calmly as I cuffed her. "bring her." I said as I walked out the room and Baron dragged her out and I locked the door. I went to the deck and I created a video link to Azule. I have a plan.

Meanwhile on Azule…

Demon POV

A video popped up on the screen. A blue haired woman appeared on the screen. "this is Runo Misaki, a defender of Gundalia and enemy to you. Withdraw your armies from Gundalia and Neathia immediately."

"you do not control me." My father spoke. I scanned the scream carefully and I saw blonde hair behind her. then I saw it. The necklace I gave Kate. My eyes go wide.

"KATHERINE!" I screamed angrily. My father looks at me. The blue hair woman moved out the way and reveals Katherine lying on the floor, handcuffed and unconscious. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" I scream in anger.

"if you want no harm to come to her, withdraw your armies from Gundalia and Neathia and do as I say." She pulled out the royal blade of Azule that she carried with her. It was covered in blood. The girl had a wound on her shoulder; blood was seeping through the fabric of her clothes. She and Kate fought and this girl beat her. "I am not afraid to use this blade. I will take it to her leg and blade and arm before I kill her."

"you wouldn't dare."

"try me." She said as she jabbed the blade into Kate's leg. Kate burst awake and screamed in agony. The girl twisted the blade in Kate's leg and pushed it deeper.

"ok, ok stop." I begged. She stopped and yanked the blade out and she kicked Kate in the face and she was out again. "what do you want." I begged.

"you can't give me what I want. You can celebrate the death of Dan Kuso but I will not. I want to take revenge on the woman who killed him but I m being fair. Your armies leave, no harm comes to her." the video ended.

"son we mustn't…" my father began.

"do it father. Call off the armies." I said sorrowfully. My father call the armies and they began their retreat. I can't understand what is happening to me. My heart feels broken and empty. I truly love Kate. The synthetic creature that I created, I have grown to love with all my being. What has happened to me.

Spectra POV

The ships were retreating. What had happened. They soldiers and their bakugan vanished and their ships were vanishing at light speed. I look at the ship and wonder, is Dan alright, what about Runo or Baron. Had Kate killed them.

"hey spectra." Runo said through her com. "miss us." She said happily.

"what about me Keith." Baron squeaked through the com.

"yah Runo, I hear yah." I said calmly. "you too Baron. Are you alright. What is going on." I asked as I watched the sight before me. Why would they just leave.

"I have something that may intrigue you." Oh, I wonder what she meant. I couldn't wait to find out...

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had computer problems and have been so busy with mocks. So sorry the chapter is so long too. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting the next chapter soon, I promise. Please review and spread the word about my story. Hope you loved it.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prisoner

_**The Battle For Survival**_

_**Chapter Six : The Prisoner**_

Runo POV

My plan had worked. I knew that Prince Azule would crack and now they left us alone. I was inI had torn the fabric on my shoulder exposing my wound and I searched round the ship for their first aid supplies. Finally I found it. I cleaned the wound and gasped at the pain. I had already seen the wound on my cheek. It wasn't too serious. I was just about to put a dressing on it.

"Runo, are you ok." A voice said in a distraught tone. I look and see Shun and the others staring at me. "Are you alright," Shun asked as he rushed to my side and helped me tend my wound.

"Runo, is Dan alright." Spectra asked nervously.

"He is fine. Katherine knocked Baron out and I defended Dan. She jammed a blade into my shoulder before I tazered her ass." I said confidently. "Ow." I screamed as Shun sewed my skin back together.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I blackmailed the royal family of Azule with Katherine's life and just as I suspected, her fiancé caved and withdrew their armies but I may have had to push it a little further than anyone else would have." I said calmly as Shun knotted the last thread securing my stitches.

"How far." Ace asked with his folded arms.

"I had to stab her in her thigh and to show my dark side, I twisted the blade." Everyone stared at me. "What, I didn't sit around the last two years doing nothing. I took self defense classes. I didn't hit anything vital in her thigh. She is fine." I said as Shun placed gauze on my shoulder and then he bandaged it up.

"So Katherine is here and so is her bakugan." I nod happily.

"Cell, center of the ship." I say smugly. I am like so proud of myself. "Thanks Shun," I say as I climb off of the table. "Got any new clothes for me." I ask Gus.

"This way." He says as he leads me through the ship into a room. "There should be something your size here." He said as he closed the door behind me. I found a pair of nice sweat pants that look both stylish and comfortable and they are white. I grab a sleeveless hoodie vest and I remove my top and I put the hoodie on. It's comfortable and it suits me. My shoes of fine, I just had on a cute pair of white trainers. It feels so much better now to be in clean and cool clothes. I head back to the bridge and Spectra, Gus, Ace and Baron are there.

"Welcome back Runo. I need a full damage report immediately Runo." Spectra demanded but in a polite way.

"No problem." I start running a diagnostic scan of the interior and exterior parts of the ship and the systems. "Power levels at 79%, systems at 65%, exterior and interior walls at 55%, and the main core reactor is at 45%." I read off of my tablet. "The hole is repairable using the Farbas ability, but it will take up to four, maximum, five hours." I say calmly.

"Shun, is the prisoner secure." Spectra spoke through his com.

"Triple electric cage bars, electric neck chain is secure." I hear through my com.

"Bakugan is locked down." Ace said from behind me.

"Good." Spectra said calmly.

"Keith, the Azulian's all think that Dan is dead." I whisper to Spectra.

"Ok, she is the only one who knows." He says calmly. I nod. "Ok, notify the others, they must not speak of Dan, understood."

"Yes sir." I say calmly as I return to my tablet.

"Activate Farbas restoration phase." I nod. A card appears in front of me and I press it's red dot in the middle and it glows.

"Farbas has been activated." A male computerized voice spoke. "Initiating computer system and ship restoration." I look on the cyber desk and a percentage appears. It's says 0.01% completion. This is going to be a long night.

Ren POV

I smile at Fabia as I helped her practice walking. She was very hurt so she needed help walking. She was doing great. It had been a while since anything had happened so it was good to rest up.

"She is improving." Captain Elright said as he watched Fabia walk as carefully as possible.

"Definitely." I say calmly. I turn and look at Alice and she is down. I walk up to him. "What's wrong Alice." I ask calmly.

"Nothing. I am fine Ren." She said calmly.

"I know that look Alice. You miss him don't you." I knew that look even though it is the first time I have met her.

"I do miss him." I feel her pain. "I mean, being continents is rough but planets apart is rough."

"I have dealt with it. Fabia is my everything, I hate it when we are apart but we push through it. Shun will be alright." I said calmly as I comforted her. She smiled at me.

"thanks Ren." She replied. "do you have any idea why the Azulians stopped fighting and just left." she asked with curiosity.

"I bet it was something to do with what happened on Gundalia. We must contact the others as soo as possible." I really want to know what has happened.

Demon POV

"But father, how can we just go and have a celebration. My fiancé could be killed at any minute." I screamed.

"Son, calm down. She will be fine. We have destroyed the only thing that could defeat us. Dan Kuso of earth has been vanquished." My father laughed maniacally. "she did it

"Very well father." I sigh. I was worried about Kate. Would she really be alright, I mean, although she isn't real, I still care about it, her, I mean. "I need rest father." I sighed as I left the room. I fell onto my bed and just stayed there pretending to sleep but I couldn't. Do I really care about her.

"Son, after the celebration, I promise that we will get her back." My father said from the doorway. I stayed quiet and I heard the door close.

"I will set you free Katherine, I swear it." I said tearfully.

Spectra POV

I looked at the figure who lay knocked out and unconscious on our exam table. I had strapped her down with steel cuffs around her waist, neck, wrists and ankles. Runo did a serious number on her thigh. I had finally controlled the bleeding and I stitched up her wound. There was something on her neck that caught my eye but as I was about to examine it, I heard her moan and I see her wide awake and looking around the room.

"Release me at once." She demanded as she struggled against the steel cuffs.

"Calm yourself, I was just stitching your wound up for you." I said as I bandaged her thigh.

"I said release me at once." she growled once more.

"You be quiet." I growled in reply. "You are on my ship, so you follow my rules." I removed the cuffs and she leapt off of the table.

"Foolish mistake." She charged at me and she reached me, she fell to the floor. "What have you done to me." She said in pain.

"You have a neurotoxin in your system. It activates when your anger level spikes and it attacks your nerves causing you to feel excruciating pain unlike anything you have ever felt." I said calmly as she lay on the floor breathing heavily.

"Make...it...make it stop." She begged. "Please, Spectra." She said tearfully.

"Very well." I said calmly. I lifted her off of the ground and sat her on the table and she stayed still. I grab a needle and I inject the liquid into her shoulder. Her breaths were deep and slow as the pain vanished from her eyes. "Are you alright now." I asked her. I looked in her eyes; she was going to try again. "Don't even think about it, keep trying and you will be paralyzed and the jab only stops the effect and when you get angry again the neurotoxin re-activates." I said calmly as I tightened the bandage around her thigh. I heard her curse silently due to what I had just said and how tight I did her bandage. It just makes me smile.

"Stop hiding behind your mask." She growled. I smile.

"As you wish." I say as I deactivate my mask and place it on the table.

"What is your real name." She asked. "You can't be Spectra Phantom." Wow, she really is smart.

"Keith Clay. My name is Keith Clay." I say calmly. I clip her bandage down.

"Spectra, is she ready yet." Ace asked as he entered the room. He was staring at Katherine. "why is she uncuffed, she is a prisoner."

"and I person." I defended.

"look at the devastation she has caused. She isn't a person." Ace growled as he armed himself with a club. I pull out my club from the inside of my coat and I activated it.

"she may have done that but that doesn't make her a person any less." I defended. "don't do something that you will regret Ace." I said as I remained glued to my spot.

"get out of my way Keith." Ace growled as I remained in between him and Katherine. "don't make me do this Keith, cause I will do it."

"Ace enough." A voice yelled. I froze in my spot. Ace turned round and stared at Runo who was standing but she was supporting herself up against the wall. She was still very weak. "she is exactly the same as Spectra. Don't you remember." She said as she walked past Ace and stood in between me and Ace. How was she able to have so much strength after what she just went through.

"Runo, stay out of this." Ace growled as he took a step forward.

"Ace, you gave Spectra another chance. You remember how much damage he did, and we gave him trust and he changed. Hydron, changed sides. He sacrificed himself to end all of what happened on Vestal. He knew he had wronged people and he changed. Just because he did so many wrong things didn't make him any less of a person." Run said calmly but weakly. "if you go after Spectra for defending this Azulian woman, then think about this. What if it were Mira, then what would you do." Ace froze.

"this…this is none of your concern!" he yelled as he charged at Runo but she remained where she was and before I knew it Kate had grabbed my club, dashed past me and had blocked Ace's attack for Runo. I was shocked.

"I may not be the good guy in your eyes," she said, and I knew she had directed her statement at all of us, "but I know what's right and what's wrong when I see it." She growled as she shoved Ace back. She wasn't angry, she was defending someone.

"you are a destructive and cruel witch and you need to be put in your place." Ace growled as he charged at her again. This time Kate stood still and took the blow. Ace froze suddenly. "I have never attack a woman before. Who am I." he said as he left in utter shock. Runo had knelt down next to the unconscious Kate who was sprawled out across the floor.

"we should put her in her room before she wakes up." I nod in agreement as I carefully pick the Azulian Commander off of the ground. "I think that Ace needs to talk to Mira. He is frustrated and he misses her and I know how that feels." Runo said calmly to me. I smile and nod, for an earthling in a relationship with Dan, she is rather smart.

"I will see you for dinner." I say as we go our separate ways. I head past Dan's room and I stop and stare at his almost lifeless body.

"spectra, will he ever wake up." Helios asked calmly. Drago floated out of the room and to me.

"I don't know Helios, I don't know." I said in reply to my bakugan.

"spectra, there is something that I must discuss with you." Drago said as he floated in front of me. "it's about that Azulian Commander you are holding there." I was intrigued. I look at her unconscious and limp body in my arms.

"I am listening Drago. Tell me what secrets she and the kingdom of Azule have been hiding." I say as I laugh manically on the inside. What have they been hiding?

* * *

**Hi, sorry for the long wait for the update. I have been so busy studying for exams and focusing on soccer practice and I am writing like 6 books currently which i want to publish, excluding this one, which I have been working no-stop on for days on end. I am also working on the re-write of my first book, _Remember_ Me, and my first pair of kings book call, _The Reason Is You._ Anyway, here you are, please review and spread the word about my story. see you when i update next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Don't Believe This

_**The Battle For Survival**_

_**Chapter Seven: I Don't Believe This**_

Ace POV

I sat on my bed breathing heavily. I was sweating as if I was hot but I was cold. I believe the humans call it cold sweats. My heart was pounding and so was my head, my vision was blurry and unfocused, everything hurt.

"Ace, are you alright." Midnight Percival asked me, with concern in his voice.

"I am fine." I struggled to say. "I just need to sleep." I was not fine. What I did, I would never dare do, including threaten my girlfriend's older brother. Something was happening to me.

"I am going to go find Drago, Ace." Percival said as he left my room. I felt a pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was suffocating, I had a sharp and some what destructive pain in my chest. I felt like I was dying. I gripped my shirt exactly where my heart was as I gasped for air. Everything was turning black. Someone help me.

Spectra POV

I carried Kate to her room, and I unlocked the door and I entered her room. I laid her down on her bed and I put on a wristband. It pinpoints her exact location on my Baku-pod no matter where she is. I leave the room and I activate her electrocuted door. I turn away and I head to the room right next door to hers. Her room was linked to a interrogation room and she had the large two-way mirror. She could see us but we couldn't see her. I closed the door behind me and Drago floats and lands on the table as I sit on the chair in front of him and Helios floats gracefully off of my shoulder, hovers above the table for a moment and the drifts down onto the table by Drago.

"I am all ears Drago." I said as I looked at Drago.

"I am only telling you this because you may be the only who might believe what I am about to say to you." I nod.

"Please Drago, tell us." I asked with intrigue and caution.

"The day that Dan called you, we had infiltrated their lab on Azule. We found a secret encrypted file but Dan found a small bit of information out of it. Katherine has a chip implanted into her cerebral cortex. I am not sure how they did it but they somehow did. I am not sure what it is for but the cerebral cortex has control over her movement and mostly her memory." I was absolutely stunned.

"why would emperor want to have control over her memory." I asked as what Drago had just said gnawed at my brain.

"that's the thing Spectra." Drago said as I looked back at Drago. "I don't believe that the emperor is the one who had the chip put in her neck." I was in shock. Who else could have put that chip in. Think Keith. Think.

"her fiancee Prince Demon." Drago shook around to show that I was correct. "why would he do that. Why would he want to have full control over his own fiancé who loves him?"

"I don't know Spectra but I believe that we will find that out as soon as we unlock the encryption on the data. It is on Dan's Baku-pod and it is untouched." I nod. I stand up and Drago leaps up onto my shoulder and Helios leapt up onto my other shoulder.

"then let's go and get cracking." I said as I turned towards the door and walked out and headed towards the room that Dan was in. I passed Ace's room but I stopped and turned to the door. Something felt wrong, I just had a bad feeling.

"Spectra what is it." Helios asked me anxiously. I was suddenly so tense, something wasn't right.

"something doesn't feel right." I said as I punched in Ace's room key code and the door opened. Ace lay on his bed with his wrist was hanging over the edge of his bed and I looked at his chest. He wasn't breathing. "ACE!" I ran to his side and I touched my earpiece and screamed, "guys, I need medical, Ace is not breathing, I repeat, Ace is not breathing. Get me medical now!" I said as I shook Ace in an attempt to wake him up. "come on Ace wake up." I cried. I placed my fingers on his neck to try find his pulse. I couldn't find one. No, no, no! I started doing chest compression's to try start his head again. I couldn't lose Ace, for Mira. "come one Ace, stay with me for Mira you fool!" I said as tears formed in my eyes. You can't die on me Ace, you can't die on me.

On Neathia…

Fabia POV

The Azulian's had retreated and I didn't know why. I lay in my bed and Ren was right there next to me and so was captain Elright. The doctor was here too.

"you are recovering very nicely Queen Fabia." The doctor said with a smile on his face as he examined my legs.

"so when I am clear to get out of this bed." I asked anxiously. I was dying to get back into the battle field.

"that is a different story your highness." He said sternly as covered me with my blankets again. "I know you want to get back out into the field but you aren't there just yet." I frown. "you aren't ready to get out onto the battle field but you are ready to get out of this bed of yours." My face lights up.

"really. I am ready to start walking again." I say happily but I was in total disbelief. The doctor nodded. "that is wonderful." I say tearfully.

"you recovered so quickly, I have never seen anything like that before. I am so impressed with your recovery. You are ready to be a full-fledged queen again. You are finally ready to stand on your own two feet again." He said as he turned to Ren and captain Elright. "keep an eye on her. I will be back to help her get back on her feet. She is really ready."

"thank you doctor." Ren said happily. I was crying uncontrollably as he left and Ren came and wrapped his arms around me. He was crying too. "You can walk again Fabia." He said as he pulled away and took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes and a smile formed on his face.

"I can finally walk." After a week of being in this bed for a week I can finally get up on my own two feet again. "this can't be real." I said as I looked back up into Ren's eyes.

"it is Fabia." He said as he leaned and pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. Man this is the first time we have ever kissed. I was too happy to fight and I would never fight the man I love. He pulled away and I was blushing and so was he. "Fabia, I love you." He said breathlessly.

"I love you too Ren." I said as I hugged him. He held me so securely as if he was never going to let me go, but it was gentle too.

"Fabia, when this is over, I am never going to leave you ever again." That's the best gift I could ever get. I was crying again. I really hoped that Ren wasn't going anywhere after this. I just hope that I didn't lose him during the fight, cause you never know what could happen during the fight.

On Azule…

Demon POV

As I walked through the corridors of the palace I felt an odd sensation. Something was biting me at the very back of my mind. My father, the emperor wanted to see about something, I wondered why. Had he come up with a way to save Katherine, but that isn't what was worrying me. I wondered about this war, Katherine always asked me why we fight this war, what did Neathia and Gundalia ever do to us. Her questions were starting to pick at my brain.

"Your highness." The head guard, Gillian greeted politely as I approached my father's throne room. He politely bowed and retracted back to his earlier position.

"Hello Gillian." I said as he kindly opened the door for me and I smiled as I headed into the room and he closed the door behind me. I looked straight ahead of me and strode across the long distanced room and I arrived in front of my father. I knelt in a sign of respect, saying, "greeting might emperor." Even though I was his son, I still showed respect as if I were a commoner.

"Hello son." He greeted as I stood up and he stood up and approached me. He had a serious and stern look on his face but it immediately lightened up and a small grin appeared on his face. "I want you to meet someone son. Emily do come in." I turn and see a tall beautiful chocolate-brown haired woman with the tips of her hair being black. She was wearing a necklace identical to the one I gave Katherine. "This is Emily Harrison, she is your new fiancee." I stare at my father in shock.

"Father, with all do respect, I am engaged to Katherine, not Emily." I disagreed with what he had just said.

"You are engaged to who I choose for you." My father yelled. "Remember who and what you are, I could easily wipe your memory of Katherine and I could easily replace you with a better well behaved son." He said as he slapped me across my face. It stung. I was on the floor, I stared at my father in disbelief. "You should have a little more respect. Your mother would be disappointed." I was angry.

"Do not speak of my mother." I growled, just like me, she was an creation, a disposable item to my father and after I no longer required a mother he shut her off, ended her life. My father was infuriated.

"You leave me no choice, this will teach you respect, and teach you the consequences of no obeying me. Bring in the zapper." I froze.

"No father, please anything but the zapper." I begged in fear. The last time he used the zapper on me, I nearly died. "please father." I begged on my knees.

"you are weak my son. You need to be taught how to be strong. Weakness is a downfall, asking a question of why there is war is stupid and weak." My father growled as the doors opened behind me. "My son, cannot show weakness." I was crying.

"please father, don't do this." I begged as the guards grabbed my arms and lifted me off of the ground. "please." I sobbed as my father put on the electric charged gloves and formed his hands into fists and approached me until he was right up in my face. "I beg you father, please don't do this." I sobbed as I looked down at his electrocuted gloves.

"You will be taught respect." He growled as he nailed me in my stomach. Fire ran through my body, the pain was excruciating. I was screaming. It was far worse than the last time this happened. "will you respect me more will you not!" he yelled.

"Y…ye…yes." I sobbed.

"Will you accept your new fiancé and forget about Katherine!" I shook my head.

"I…I… love her!" I fought to say that. I was in so much pain.

"Forget about her." he said as he dug his fist into my stomach even deeper. I couldn't do it. I had to do what my father wanted.

"Yes father." I sobbed as the pain stopped and his guards released me and I fell t my knees and breathed heavily. I still felt as if the pain was still there. I struggled to breathe. I was so weak, I looked up at my father. He had a smirk on his face, he had won this battle, I would never win. I found myself lying on the floor, my energy depleted, the pain still coursing through my veins.

"Forget about Katherine." Was the last thing I heard before everything went dark…

On Gundalia…

Katherine POV

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to condition them to the light. It was s bright. The last thing I remember was being hit with a baton by that grey-haired man. My head was hurting; I could hear voices outside the door. I sat up and found myself on a bed in a room; I would have thought that a war commander such as me would have been put in the highest facility locked prison cell that was in penetrable. How is it that I ended up in a warm and comfortable bedroom? I look and see a people frantically moving around outside my door. I stand up and head to the door and watch as frantic people shot through the corridors. What is going on out there?

"What is happening?" I say worryingly. I watch in horror as the man who was protecting me, Keith, he is on the floor crying his eyes out.

"Please God, don't let him be gone." Someone was hurt, and he was begging that someone maybe mustn't die. I knock on the window and he looks up at me. He stands up and comes to my door and punches in a code and my door slides open. "I see that you are awake. How do you feel." He asked politely and worriedly.

"I am alright." I say calmly. "What is going on." I asked calmly.

"Ace, the one who attacked you, I found him dying in his room and I don't know what happened, but he may die and my sister will suffer if he dies." It's so sad. I was feeling sorry for them. They came into a war that they weren't involved in to help, I asked myself this question so many times, why were we involved in this war, why was there even a war.

"I am so sorry." I felt pity for him. I knew that he had been through many terrible ordeals, that he had a rough life. I didn't know what else to say to him. "Why am I not in a cell."

"I don't believe in that, however, you are confined to your room here. Every morning, lunch and night time, you will brought out to have something to eat, and don't forget about that special present that is flowing through your veins." I nod. "If you will excuse me, I need to check on my friend."

"Why do you have such calmness when I could easily hack your system."

"Because I trust you and for me, that is a very hard thing for me to do. Just ask anyone." He said as my door closed and he left. I sigh.

"Mistress, are you alright." My partner asked from her small electronic cage.

"Something feels different. I do not know what it is, but it just does. Someone on the other side trusts me for protecting that girl with them." I said as I sat down on the bed near my partner.

"It is quite strange, that he trusts you." My bakugan spoke calmly as she looked at me. "Why do you think that he was so quick to trust you." She asked curiously.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." This was so strange but it felt like something new was happening to me. I almost felt wrong with what I was doing, this war felt wrong but it just felt so wrong being here, seeing the other side. What is happening to me.

Runo POV

I was upset, I couldn't control myself. Everything was going wrong. Something bad has happened to Ace and nobody knows what has happened to him, Dan is still completely unconscious, Keith is so worried and almost unsure of what he is doing. I was seated next to Dan, he was basically floating now, above the ground. It was a way to mobilize him, it was like he was suspended in animation.

"Runo, are you alright." A voice said behind me. I turn and see Shun standing behind me and Drago was with him. "Runo are you alright."

"I am alright." I said as my gaze remained on Dan. I held his hand tight.

"You sure." Shun said as he sat down next to me. "I am worried too."

"Any news on Ace. Is he ok." I asked calmly.

"I haven't heard anything yet. I hope he will be ok." Shun said as he leaned on his knees. I sighed.

"Shun, do you think that he will ever wake up." I said worriedly. I was unsure.

"I don't know Runo. I wish we had the answer." He said in an agitated tone. "I wish he knew exactly how much we needed him."

"So do I Shun, so do I." I looked a Dan's monitors, his pulse was speeding up. "What's going on." I said worriedly. His pulse was becoming faster and faster.

"I am going to call the doctor." Shun said as he galloped out of the room with his ninja speed. I was on my feet by Dan's side.

"Dan, can you hear me." I said as I took his face in my hands.

"Runo." He said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Dan. It's me. I am right here." I say happily as his hand moves to the side of my face and he caresses my cheek. Tears are just pouring from my eyes. "You are ok." I say in utter disbelief.

"What are you doing here kid." I was infuriated by the comment but I was to happy to hit him. I was laughing happily.

"Don't call me kid you jerk." I cried ecstatically. I was almost speechless, he was awake at last. I helped him sit up and I just couldn't help myself. I leapt onto him and flat out hugged him. He hugged me back. I was sobbing into his chest, I was so grateful that he was awake. "Daniel Kuso, don't you ever dare scare me like that again." I sobbed.

"It's ok Runo. I am not going anywhere." I was smiling so much. The doors open and I pull away and look at Shun and the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Dan!" Drago cried as he flew towards Dan. "I thought that you were a goner." Drago said as he landed on Dan's shoulder.

"Nah, I am not going anywhere." Dan said joyously.

"It's good to have you back Dan." Shun said as he approached me and Dan. Shun hugged Dan. Those two are like brothers. "Dan, we have a big problem."

"What is it." Dan said worriedly as he climbed off of his floated bed. "Shun, what has happened."

"It's Ace."

Five minutes later...

We stood outside Ace's closed off medical room. Dan was staring at Ace's unconscious form through the window separating us.

"What happened to him." Dan asked as his gaze remained on Ace.

"We don't know what's wrong with him, Keith found him, no heart beat. He managed to bring him back but Ace is weak Dan. He's going to die." Shun said remorsefully.

"Is there anything we can do." I asked sorrowfully. There had to be something.

"All we can do is wait. He may pull through but there is a slim chance of that. We don't know what is killing him." Gus said angrily. He wishes so desperately to help Ace. "The only thing they found on him was a needle mark."

"He must have been shot with a poison or something." Dan said calmly but there was a hint in it. "But we don't know what it is."

"But I know someone who might." Spectra said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Who Keith." Baron asked stupidly. I knew who he meant.

"The Azulian War Commander Katherine Walgreen." I said as I caught Spectra's idea.

"How did you get her." Dan asked Spectra assuming it was him.

"I didn't. Runo did. All of her battle scars prove it." Dan looked at me.

"We can talk about that later. Right now Ace, is our main priority." I said sternly. "Keith, call Mira, get her here. She will want to be with him encase this doesn't work." He nodded and left. "Gus, go with him. Baron, keep up the ships restoration, if anything happens find me." They nod and leave. "Dan, shun, you are with me."

"I am in." Shun replied happily.

"I am not letting you step in a room with her, without some backup. Count me in." Dan said with his signature nose flick. Aw, he is so cute. Oh stop that Runo, focus, Ace, Ace, Ace. I am ready.

"Come on boys, let's go break this bitch." I say as we head towards Katherine's room. I want answers and I intend to get them by all means necessary. No matter what it takes, Ace won't die, not on my watch. If this bitch is responsible for this, then she will suffer for it. She hurt the man I love, and I will happily make her hurt. Ace was fine when he battled but after the battle, he was off and I intend to find out what caused his erratic character change. I will not let Mira lose the man she loves like I almost did. We arrived at the door and I punched in the code. I turn to the guys. "You wait out here, am I clear." They nod. As I am about to enter her room, Dan grabs my wrist and pulls me to him and he leans down and kisses me on the lips. He pulled away almost instantaniously.

"Stay safe and I haven't done that in over two years, cut me some slack." I smile.

"Was, I complaining Kuso." I like that he really wants to show his feelings now. I peck him on the lips. "I will be careful Dan. I promise." I say as I enter the room and the door closes behind me. "Hello Katherine. We need to talk."

"About what." She growled as she stood up off of her bed.

"My friend is dying and I know that you know what is killing him." I growled.

"Why would I tell you." She fought back but she controlled her anger so she would activate Spectra's little gifts in her veins.

"Because I can give you something you may want. That is if you tell me what might be wrong with my friend because one of your soldiers injected something into him, and I want to find out what it is now." I growled. I was bargaining with a war criminal. But I had to.

"What are you promising me."

"I can promise you the truth." Dan said from behind me.

"What truth can you promise me." She spat angrily.

"First off, you are lucky, I won't slaughter you for what you did to my girlfriend. Secondly, I can promise you the truth about who you are." I took one look at Katherine and knew that Dan had her.

"Alright. One other condition, if I help you, you tell me the truth about who I am and then you get Spectra to remove my little gift. Do we have a deal." She said as she extended her hand to me.

"Deal." I said as I shook her hand. "And if you even think of trying to kill my boyfriend again, I will kill you. Look at the wound on your leg, and remember that next time, it will be in you heart, neck or skull cause I will kill you." I threatened. She looked almost slightly afraid.

"Under stood." I have her right where I want her. If she knows what is killing Ace, I may give her the slightest benefit of the doubt. "Come on, if you want me to save his life, time is of the essence." I wanted to throttle her. I grabbed a pair of electric cuffs and put them on her wrists.

"I still don't trust you even though you gave us your word." I said as I locked the cuffs around her wrists. "Let's go." I said as the doors opened and I literally dragged her out of her room into the passage. Dan and Shun stood on both sides of Katherine and I stood in front. "Come on guys." I said as we marched in the direction of Ace's room. We were going to save Ace. I just hope that everything goes according to plan. I may have put my trust in her for now but if she crosses us or even think of crossing us, I will kill her. Once this was over, I could be with my man, and get back to my work finding out which bakugan can power this device Spectra has created. The Backup. It's time to get to work.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I have had such a horrible time and I had slight writers block. So here you are. I will be updating soon, just had so much stress, my grandpa passed away today, 20th of July two years ago, and my other grandpa had a heart attack a few days ago. I promise, I won't take to long with the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient. So please, read, review and spread, oh and if you are and if you know anyone who reviewed or read Breezyfeather's two books, ****"Christmas Disaster"**** and it's sequel, ****"Searching For Spectra"**** a little heads up. Breezyfeather is considering doing a sequel for ****"Searching For Spectra****". If you want her to do the sequel, vote on the poll on my main page, all results will be sent to Breezyfeather. So good luck, and happy reading.**

* * *

**Hey, here's another author's note. This was suppose to be posted yesterday but I had no time and my grandfather passed away today. :( :( :( but don't worry, that won't stop me from posting and updating.**


End file.
